1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of image assembly for video replay and more particularly to image assembly for course performance video replay.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imagery has formed an integral part of experiential replay. Most ordinary people at one time or another have relied upon photographs and home video to recall a vacation, an event or other sort of experience. The advent of digital imagery including digital videography even further has opened opportunities for many to record and replay a past experience. Traditional videography relies solely on the capture of live video imagery with a suitable video capture device such as a digital video camera. Little if any editing of the individual frames will result leaving only raw footage for subsequent replay. Advanced hobbyists and professional videographers, however, capitalize on freely available video editing tools in order to dice and slice raw footage into a desirable arrangement of video images.
Videography also has proven to be an excellent tool in the context of sports performance training and analysis. Many sporting endeavors benefit from the benefit of post-activity review of video imagery of an activity. Examples include the video replay of a baseball player's swing, a tennis or golf player's swing, a skydiver's form, or the performance of unit of players such as a football or soccer squad, or a dance troupe. In most cases, a single camera suffices for providing an adequate view of an activity in question. However, some activities require a substantially large geographical area for instance, a boating event, a marathon or bicycle race, an automobile race, and the like. In those circumstances, multiple different pre-placed cameras will be required.
When multiple different cameras are required to adequately record an activity for playback, splicing together different images from different cameras can be an exhausting process. For professionally recorded activities, a full post-production facility will be required in which each frame can be manually inspected and spliced with other frames from other cameras to produce a composite video. In many cases, a choice is made simply to aggregate frames from the different cameras in different juxtaposed views so as to avoid splicing the frames into a single video. To do so, however, produces a complex video replay experience in which a review of the video leaves something to be desired.